


First Time For Everything

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Darkpilot Femmeslash [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Female Ben Solo, First Time, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space, Oral Sex, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Smut, female poe dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Two women and their first time.





	First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For the prompt “Genderswap”.

  
Sex isn’t something that Bonnie Solo’s actually done before. She’s read about it, mostly in the form of mostly talking about man to woman sex and reasons for abstinence. She’s never actually done it before, and what is she supposed to do? She doesn’t know Pia’s body very well; she knows her own, but definitely not Pia’s.

  
Pia looks over at her. “Nervous?”

  
“Yeah.” Bonnie wets her lips. She’s suddenly very shy. “I don’t know how to do this.”  
“It’s okay, y’know. I don’t either.”

  
That makes Bonnie relax, if slightly.

  
“Just focus on what feels good, y’know? I mean, that’s what sex is supposed to be about, right?”

  
Bonnie supposes.

  
Pia kisses down her neck first, down the pale expanse of her throat, and Bonnie tilts her neck into the kisses. It’s then that Pia kisses her breasts, takes one into her mouth and worships it, and stars, it feels fantastic. Bonnie doesn’t have much to say except encouragement and praise, and Pia, encouraged, moves southward, kissing and relishing in the sounds Bonnie makes. Bonnie wonders, idly, if anyone on Yavin can hear them.

  
Pia’s close to her pubic hair, and Bonnie can feel heated breath as Pia says, “May I?”

  
“Please,” Bonnie says, and a warm tongue laves her, right down there, teasing, and she doesn’t know what exactly Pia’s doing, but she feels good. She feels wonderful, and Bonnie makes sure to vocalize it even as she does. When Bonnie does come, her legs are shaking, and her breathing’s coming in pants. Pia removes herself from Bonnie before they lie down together, Bonnie drawing Pia in close. It feels good, this closeness, and Bonnie says, “Are you okay?”

  
“Yeah.” Pia’s voice is a bit rough from her efforts.

  
“Thank you,” Bonnie says. “Really.”

  
“Anything,” Pia says, and Bonnie knows she means it, with all her heart.


End file.
